


Riled

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fooling around on the couch, Hand Job, Kissing, Liam is the top, M/M, Sex, accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam accidentally breaks Theo's nose during an intimate moment.





	Riled

Sex with Hayden had been exciting. Well, your first time having sex with anyone was bound to be exciting really. But after they'd tried every position they could think of, they reverted to good old missionary. Hayden liked looking in his eyes, slowing him down and soothing him with her hands running through his hair, building their connection she called it. She didn't like having sex when he was angry or worked up over something. Unfortunately, as a werewolf, that was a pretty constant state of being for him. She moved on, using her sister as an excuse, and Liam brooded for awhile. He wasn't able to brood for long though, life had a habit of getting in the way of a good brood in Beacon Hills.

As things picked up again and the threat against the pack grew, Liam started getting thrown together with Theo more and more often.

Theo liked his anger. He had used it to his benefit on many occasions after all. He liked to get Liam riled up and then unleash him on the world. This time, he had riled Liam up for a different reason.

"Hold still," he said with one of his characteristic smirks.

"Why?" Liam snarled, his eyes flashing. They were on the couch in Liam's house and had been playing Halo for the past hour or so. Things had got heated as they argued about the correct strategy, and had ended with them growling and laughing as they wrestled on the couch, and Liam pinned beneath the other boy.

Theo did not reply, still looking down at him as they both struggled against the other. His smirk was gone, and a weird gleam appeared in his eyes. He let go of Liam and surged forwards, eyes firmly planted on his goal.

Liam, feeling him give in, lifted his hands to push Theo off him, and instead managed to punch him squarely on the nose.

Theo groaned and slumped, blood weeping from his clearly broken nose.

"What the fuck, Liam?" Theo growled, bunching up his shirt to dab at his nose.

"Shit, sorry," Liam sputtered, trying not to look too hard at Theo's chest. "I was pushing you off."

"Why?" Theo said, one eyebrow raised as he glared down at him.

Liam's face scrunched up in confusion, thinking the answer obvious. Theo sighed and moved away, getting off Liam to sit back on the couch. His shoulders were slumped and he turned in on himself slightly, his eyes wary as he stared at Liam.

He sat up slowly, watching Theo as well as his brain processed.

They had been mucking around and Theo had pinned him down. Liam had struggled and surged beneath him, trying to get away when Theo had stopped. Why had he stopped? He had had that weird look in his eye. It had made Liam nervous. He had been looking at Liam's lips. He'd noticed Theo doing that a lot recently. Did he have something on his lip?

Absentmindedly, Liam wiped at his mouth, still watching Theo. His fingers rested on his lips and Theo's heart rate jumped. Liam could hear it, clearly. Theo was looking at him with that weird gleam again.

Liam suddenly felt very stupid. Theo had wanted to kiss him, had probably been leaning down to do exactly that when he had accidentally broken his nose.

"Oh,' he said, letting his hand fall back down.

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away from his noise. Liam could see that it was now healed, though there was still blood running down Theo's face. It was on his lips.

Liam moved closer slowly, reaching up to wipe at the blood. His fingers swiped over Theo's lips, making him shudder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It healed," Theo shrugged, trying for a bit of bravado. Liam didn't buy it.

"That's not what I meant," Liam replied, and he surged forward and kissed the other boy. Theo stilled, though his heart raced faster than ever. Liam closed his eyes, his own heart beating furiously as he luxuriated in the feel of Theo's lips against his. Something deep inside settled.

He pulled back slowly, waiting to see how Theo would react. Their faces were only inches apart, and Liam could see clearly the vulnerable look in Theo's eyes.

"Did you mean that?" Theo asked, sounding desperate.

Liam considered the question seriously. The two of them had a rocky history. They had always said nasty things to each other;

"I'm on your side as long as it helps me."

"I'm not gonna do anything for you. I'm not gonna help you. I'm not gonna save you."

And in the elevator, "I'm not dying for you."

"I'm not dying for you either."

But in the end, those were just words. The truth could be found in the way they looked at each other, the heat Liam had felt as Theo's eyes had rested on his lips, the way they helped and supported each other through each battle. Theo had always challenged him, looked at him with that infuriating smirk on his face, but he got used to the other boy having his back. Though they both snarked at each other, threw punches and insults around and generally disliked one another, they each knew that the other would be there.

Somehow, hate had grown into a reluctant sort of admiration and then further into respect. Theo had been there, which was more than he could say for Hayden.

And kissing Theo had been both electric and comforting.

"I meant it," Liam said with conviction. Theo's gaze flittered from Liam's eyes to his lips and back again.

"Yeah okay,' he said, and pulled Liam on top of him, his mouth meeting Liam's in a harsh and punishing kiss.

Liam growled and bit Theo's lip, pressing him down into the couch. Theo paused, his eyes filled with heat as Liam slowly released his lip. He reached up, one of his fingers gently stroking against one of the fangs protruding from Liam's mouth.

"It's like that, is it?" Theo teased.

"Is that a problem?" Liam growled.

"Fuck no,' Theo grinned, his hands sliding into Liam's hair as he pulled him back down.

Before long, shirts had been thrown away and Theo was panting and whining as Liam ground his erection against Theo's, his mouth pressed against Theo's neck, fangs lightly grazing the skin there.

Liam reached down, fumbling with the zipper of Theo's pants. His claws interfered and Liam growled in frustration.

"Let me," Theo smirked, nudging Liam's hand away. He made quick work of the button and zipper, and did the same for Liam, and then his hand gripped both of their erections, gliding up and down and slowly spreading the come leaking from their tips along each of their lengths. It was filthy. It was the best thing Liam had ever felt.

Liam groaned, his eyes clenched shut as he gripped the couch on either side of Theo's shoulders.

It felt incredible, the heat and friction of skin on skin. Theo increased his pace, biting his lip and moaning as Liam's hips started to jerk forwards to meet him. He could feel himself losing control, his heart was pounding in his chest and he was desperately trying not to gouge holes in the couch.

"Liam," Theo gasped, his voice hoarse.

He opened his eyes and met Theo's bright yellow gaze. Theo was losing control as well, his mouth opened in a grimace as his fangs extended. Liam felt the prick of Theo's claws graze him and he moaned.

Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo hard, their fangs clashing as his tongue glided against Theo's. He reached down and grabbed Theo's hand, pulling it away and pinning it against the couch.

"No more teasing," he growled.

"No more teasing," Theo agreed.

Liam got off the couch and swayed, unsteady on his feet. Annoyed, he kicked off his pants and underwear and Theo lay back, look at him with a predatory grin.

"Not bad," he smirked, his eyes sweeping up and down Liam's body. He looked thoroughly debauched, lying on the couch half naked, his lips red and bruised and his eyes bright with lust. His erection was red and was leaking come onto his stomach. Liam had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Bed?" He asked, cocking his head to the side as he offered Theo his hand.

"Finally,' Theo breathed, accepting Liam's hand. Liam pulled him up and pulled him close for another kiss. His penis brushed against Theo's and he shuddered, slowly pulling him towards his room. Theo kicked off his pants and followed, taking every opportunity to press his mouth to Liam's.

Halfway there they got distracted, Theo pushing Liam up against the wall of the hallway and ravishing his mouth, his hands running over every inch of Liam's body he could reach. Liam gripped his head, returning every kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm.

Eventually they remembered their purpose and continued to the bedroom. Liam pushed Theo on top of his bed and paused, enjoying the way the other boy looked spread across his sheets.

"Come here," Theo said impatiently. Liam smirked but obeyed the order, settling in between Theo's legs and kissing him. Theo wrapped himself around Liam, pulling him tight against his body and returning Liam's kiss. Liam groaned, his wolf overwhelmed and intoxicated with the feel of Theo pressed against him, surrounded by his scent and in his bed.

Liam's erection was pulsing and he was suddenly desperate to be inside Theo.

"I want you," he panted into Theo's mouth. "I want you so much."

"Then have me," Theo growled, thrusting against him, his weeping cock sliding against Liam's.

Liam scrabbled in his beside drawer for the lube and flicked open the lid. He frowned at his claws and then at Theo.

"I don't want to hurt you," Liam said as he stared down at his hands. How could he possibly prepare Theo with his claws in the way? He'd rip him apart.

"Hey, look at me," Theo said, his hands running up Liam's chest and across his cheeks. Liam looked up, a pained look in his eyes. "Focus. You can do this." He smiled with encouragement.

Liam gazed into Theo's eyes, seeing the trust the other held for him shining through. Theo didn't think he would hurt him, trusted him enough to allow him to try. He took a deep, shuddering breath and focused on the sound of Theo's heart thudding in his chest. He breathed deeply, again and again, until his heart had calmed and his claws and fangs slid away.

"There you go," Theo smiled. Liam returned the smile. Theo had always been good at calming him down and helping to focus when it was really important. He had been his anchor.

He leaned down and kissed Theo. It was simple, sweet, just a light brush of lips, but it filled his heart with emotion. Theo's arms slid down to his shoulders as he returned the kiss.

Liam dribbled some of the lube onto his fingers and reached down, slowly circling Theo's opening. Theo sighed into his mouth and Liam licked along his bottom lip. The other boy opened his mouth and met his tongue with his own as Liam's finger sunk into him. He glided inside, sliding in and out slowly as his tongue slowly stroked against Theo's.

"More," Theo whispered, his fingers clenching against Liam's shoulders. Liam obeyed, sliding another finger in, scissoring them inside the other boy.

Liam couldn't believe he was here with Theo writhing beneath him, their cocks twitching and leaking as his fingers drove into him. It was amazing.

"So hot," he groaned.

"Fuck,' Theo whimpered as Liam added a third finger and increased his pace, his breathing unsteady and his heart pounding.

Liam pulled his fingers out, grabbing more lube and sliding it along his cock. He placed himself at Theo's opening and looked up to meet Theo's wild eyes.

"Please," he begged. Liam decided he liked the sound of Theo begging. He teased at Theo's entrance, pressing against it and circling around it. Theo whimpered. Liam smirked.

His hands slid down Theo's chest and onto his hips, holding him in place as he slowly sunk inside. Theo let out a ragged breath, his eyes drifting closed as he revelled in the way Liam filled him.

His eyes flew open, a moan pulled from him when Liam pulled back and then slammed into him with a hard thrust.

Liam bit his lip as he held back a moan. Theo was so hot around him, felt so good. His nerve endings were on fire as pleasure raced through him, making his fingers and toes tingle as he thrust inside Theo, working them both up to a fever pitch. Theo moaned wantonly beneath him, his claws scrabbling against Liam's back, drawing blood. Liam groaned, burying his head in Theo's shoulder and pressing his teeth against Theo's pulse.

"Oh god," Theo panted, his hands clenching as he bared his neck for Liam.

He growled, losing control at the action, and his wolf howled as he sunk his fangs into Theo's neck, claiming him.

Theo keened and writhed against him, clenching around Liam's cock as he came, splattering both of their stomachs. Liam's thrusts became erratic, unable to hold on against the ripples of Theo pulsing around him. He groaned as he joined Theo moments later, pressed hard against Theo as he came inside him.

Liam released Theo's neck and they looked at each other, both panting and trying to catch their breath. He pulled out slowly, looking down Theo's body to see come dribbling from his entrance. It was obscene. It was so fucking hot. He looked back up at Theo, noticing the mark that he had made on Theo's neck. It was a dark bruise against his skin but already starting to fade.

He fell to the side and they rearranged themselves until they were lying side by side, looking at each other.

"That was-"

"Fucking incredible," Theo interrupted.

"Yeah," Liam agreed with a smile. Theo smiled back.

"Definitely worth a repeat performance," Theo smirked, "although maybe after a shower."

"Or in the shower," Liam suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Theo laughed, "deal."


End file.
